


Бойтесь своих желаний

by Alma_Feurige, WTF Lucifer 2021 (WTF_Lucifer_2021)



Series: WTF Lucifer 2021 Texts G-PG13 [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Memory Loss, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Lucifer_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Lucifer%202021
Series: WTF Lucifer 2021 Texts G-PG13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147682
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Бойтесь своих желаний

**Два часа дня, 25 декабря**

— Только не говори мне, что это Люцифер, — простонал Дэн. — Я надеялся, хотя бы сегодня нам не придется с ним нянчиться.

Хлоя оторвала взгляд от сводок по новому делу — труп мужчины обнаружили только вчера, в Сочельник, а вот провалялся он под мостом дня три, не меньше. Конечно, Элла скажет точно. Когда вернется.

Но Элла как в воду канула, зато в участке только что появился кое-кто другой.

Люцифер Морнингстар собственной персоной, в дурацком костюме Санты и с огромным мешком за спиной, стоял в центральном зале. Увидев Хлою, он тотчас помахал ей рукой.

— Счастливого Рождества!

— Счастливого Рождества, — ответила Хлоя, встав из-за стола. — Что-то ты поздновато сегодня, Люцифер. Между прочим, у нас свежий труп. Ну или не очень свежий.

— Как грустно это слышать, — отозвался Люцифер. — Убийство в канун праздника.

— А я думал, у вас в Аду Рождество не отмечают, — съязвил Дэн.

— У нас в Аду? — удивился Люцифер. — При всем уважении, я не совсем понимаю, к чему относился этот намек, детектив Эспиноза.

Хлоя и Дэн переглянулись. А Люцифер, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил:

— Сначала самое важное. Хлоя! Мой дорогой детектив! — он вытащил из мешка огромную коробку, упакованную в блестящую серебряную бумагу и перевязанную бантом. — Надеюсь, тебе понравится. Ведь это именно то, что тебе сейчас нужно.

Обняв Люцифера и поблагодарив его, Хлоя водрузила подарок на стол. Подумала, что минут пять у нее есть. Все равно они с Дэном пропустили ланч. И останутся разгребать дела вечером, когда все уйдут. И хорошо если не сильно задержатся: все-таки сегодня они договорились собраться вместе и устроить рождественский ужин. Разумеется, для Трикси.

Поэтому она развязала ленту, стащила серебряную обертку и сказала вслух:

— Это пылесос.

— Самый лучший в мире, — уверил ее Люцифер. — Просто я помню, что у тебя сломался пылесос. И кнопка в тостере заедает, это я тоже помню, так что твоя милая дочурка Трикси получит новый тостер в подарок!

С этими словами он вручил Хлое другую коробку, зеленую и чуть поменьше размером.

— Спасибо, — ответила Хлоя и улыбнулась.

В конце концов, пылесос и тостер были взаправду отличными подарками. Пусть и немного не тем, что ты ожидаешь получить от кого-то, кто называет себя дьяволом и Владыкой Ада, содержит ночной клуб и вот уже третий год помогает полиции расследовать убийства.

Тем временем Люцифер уже переключился на Дэна.

— Многоуважаемый детектив Эспиноза! — обратился он, поправляя красную шапку. — Дэниэл! Надеюсь, это подарит тебе настоящее рождественское настроение.

Дэн нахмурился. Забрал коробку — в блестящей темно-синей обертке — и ушел за свой стол.

Открывать не стал. Хлоя даже хотела сказать ему, что это немного невежливо, но в это же мгновение услышала:

— Что тут происходит?

По лестнице спускался Маркус Пирс.

— А, Люцифер раздает подарки. Он уже видел материалы по новому делу?

— Счастливого Рождества, лейтенант! Для вас я тоже кое-что приготовил.

Люцифер сиял. А вот Маркус неодобрительно покачал головой. И, понизив голос, заметил:

— Если это очередной сюрприз в духе «подарок для одинокого мужчины», я…

— Как вы могли такое подумать, лейтенант? — вздохнул Люцифер.

Несколько секунд Маркус сверлил его глазами. Потом забрал из рук Люцифера небольшую коробку — и тут же вмиг разорвал и золотую ленту, и белую оберточную бумагу.

Лицо Маркуса вдруг просветлело.

— Большое спасибо, — сказал он.

— А что это? — поинтересовалась Хлоя.

— Подарочный сертификат в AdvMotoTech, — ответил Маркус. — Я там всякое беру для байка.

— Вот видите, — заметил Люцифер. — О, Шарлотта!

Очень скоро бывший адвокат получила отпариватель для одежды.

— Это какой-то намек? — спросила она.

Что ответил Люцифер, Хлоя так и не услышала. Она как раз проскользнула на кухню за кофе и едва не столкнулась нос к носу с Дэном.

— Знаешь, что он мне принес? — сказал тот. И вдруг расплылся в улыбке. — Юбилейное подарочное издание Bodybags, все шесть сезонов, да еще и с рассказом о съемках, с интервью, представляешь? Короче, я был неправ.

— Был неправ? — переспросила Хлоя.

— И несправедлив. Такой Люцифер мне даже нравится.

**Двенадцатью часами раньше, 25 декабря**

— Еще? — спросила Элла.

И, не дожидаясь ответа, плеснула текилы в стакан Люцифера.

Он тоже не стал ждать. Разом вылил в себя почти все — на донышке осталось совсем немножко. Оттуда страшно несло сивухой, а еще текиле не хватало выдержки, и она не согревала изнутри, а обдирала горло. Именно это и было ему сейчас нужно — когда внутри горело, все плохое и неприятное тоже забывалось.

Люцифер откинулся на спинку дивана и прикрыл глаза.

Ему вдруг стало по-настоящему хорошо: на миг он представил, будто он и правда человек, гражданский консультант на службе лос-анджелесской полиции. У него был длинный, просто длиннющий рабочий день, теперь он отмечает Сочельник в компании коллеги, а завтра наступит Рождество — и мир изменится к лучшему, просто потому что люди все еще в это верят, и ему, возможно, стоит к ним прислушаться.

Ангельский метаболизм принялся за свое. Минута-другая, и Люцифер опять почувствовал себя отвратительно трезвым.

Сегодня они успешно закрыли дело об убийстве дяди племянником — Люцифер подозревал того с самого начала и, конечно, позволил себе высказаться о том, какие проблемы случаются в благообразных семьях и что бы он сам сделал, будь у него такой дядя... И снова получил от Хлои отповедь: мол, любое дело, которое они вместе расследуют, он примеряет к себе. Конечно. Обязательно. Но что делать, если это всегда помогало? А по-другому он не умел. Именно это он и попытался объяснить Хлое: получилось плохо, потому что в этот момент к ним подошел детектив Кретин, и Люцифер остался в меньшинстве. Конечно, ему просто не нужно было спорить с ними.

— Зря я к ним поехала, — сказала Элла.

— М-м-м? — открывать глаза все равно не хотелось.

— Им же интересно, что из меня получилось. Я и рассказываю. Мол, работаю криминалистом. Думаешь, в Сьюдад-Виктории ты кого-нибудь удивишь тем, что каждый день возишься с трупами? Вот и они не удивились. Спросили про семью, про друзей. Да ладно, со мной все нормально. Но потом они спросили, уважают ли меня на работе, и я не знала, что говорить.

Люцифер выпрямился. Посмотрел на Эллу, и та тяжело вздохнула.

Он покрутил в руках пустую уже бутылку из-под текилы. Элла привезла ее из Мексики. Предложила встретиться и распить текилу вместе, и уже по ее тону Люцифер понял: отказываться нельзя. И тотчас пригласил Эллу в пентхаус.

— Со мной вообще не считаются, — продолжила Элла. — Вот совсем никак. Знаешь, что в прошлую пятницу сделал Дэн? Девять вечера уже, а он мне: «Элла, а давай ты еще раз посмотришь токсикологию, потому что в Сан-Франциско был похожий случай, и результаты другие! Вот очень-очень надо». Представляешь, я целую субботу сидела в лабе. А сам он помогать не вышел. Хотя мог бы сидеть со мной и сверять отчеты, для этого не надо быть криминалистом. Но у него же ребенок!

— Вот же кретин наш детектив Кретин, — кивнул Люцифер. — Всегда это подозревал.

— А Маркус Пирс? Три дня отпуска за весь год — это что вообще такое? И сколько раз я его просила найти мне помощника, пусть даже одного тупого стажера. Нет, я все должна делать сама. И сколько бы я ни старалась, он никогда, никогда меня не хвалит. Знаешь, когда Пирс появился у нас, я думала, — Элла насупилась, — я думала, он другой.

— Если вас это утешит, мисс Лопес, скажу, что я тоже не сразу разглядел, что из себя представляет наш лейтенант.

Элла выхватила у него бутылку. Вытрясла из нее последние капли в свой стакан.

Покачав головой, Люцифер поднялся с дивана. Добрел до бара и вернулся с бутылкой «Слез Йороны». Открыл и снова наполнил стаканы. А потом пристально взглянул на Эллу и спросил:

— Чего вы желаете на самом деле, мисс Лопес?

— Хочу, чтобы со мной считались, — ответила Элла. — Хочу быть как Шарлотта. Ходить с задранным носом и ставить всех на место.

— М-м-м, — вздохнул Люцифер. — Я могу это устроить, но не уверен, что вам понравится результат.

— Да ладно, я сама.

Элла вдруг просияла. Вытащила из-под стола свой рюкзачок, а из него выудила что-то, завернутое в бумагу.

— Смотри, что у меня есть.

Под бумагой прятался глиняный идол размером с ладонь. Люцифер осторожно взял его в руки: провел пальцем по шероховатой поверхности, выкрашенной желтым и коричневым. По бокам шли иероглифические надписи: сущая несуразица. Идол почти ничего не весил: внутри он, скорее всего, был полым.

— Старинный амулет ацтеков, слепленный руками трудолюбивых бангладешских детей?

— Он настоящий!

Люцифер улыбнулся. Осторожно вручил амулет Элле.

— Давайте я угадаю, мисс Лопес. Его надо полить чьей-нибудь кровью…

— … текилой, — объяснила Элла. — Мне так тетка сказала.

— То есть вот это вам подарили родственники на Рождество? Мило. И очень экономно.

— Он настоящий, — повторила Элла. Глаза ее вдруг сверкнули. — Давай попробуем по-другому. Чего желаешь ты, Люцифер?

Люцифер покачал головой. Вылил на глиняного идола полстакана «Слез Йороны» и произнес:

— Хочу стать человеком. Хотя бы на день. Или…

**Три часа дня, 25 декабря**

— Я вам только мешаю, детектив, — вдруг сказал Люцифер.

Хлоя едва не подскочила на стуле, на котором сидела.

— Одну минуту, — сказала она.

Подхватила Люцифера под локоть и вытащила в коридор.

— Ты соображаешь, что говоришь? Это наш первый подозреваемый. Даже я вижу, что он врет. Так помоги мне! — возмутилась Хлоя. — Выведи его на чистую воду. У тебя это всегда получалось. Что на тебя сегодня нашло, Люцифер?

В ответ Люцифер только пожал плечами.

— Я правда не знаю, как помочь, — признался он. — Если честно, я не знаю, что я здесь вообще делаю.

Хлоя подумала, что никогда не видела Люцифера настолько растерянным. На допросе ей пришлось два раза намекнуть ему, что пора спросить у подозреваемого о его желаниях. Увы, Люцифер понял ее далеко не сразу. То есть, вообще не понял.

А когда он все-таки задал свой коронный вопрос, извиняющимся тоном, как если бы боялся задеть собеседника — а собеседником, между прочим, был их первый подозреваемый в убийстве! — никакого эффекта это не возымело.

— Что с тобой такое? — еще раз спросила Хлоя. — Хотя нет, я знаю. Вчера ты закатил такую вечеринку, что не выспался и…

— Нет, — он покачал головой. — Не было никаких вечеринок. Мы с мисс Лопес выпили бутылку текилы, которую та привезла от родственников в Сьюдад-Виктории. И я точно хорошо выспался. А сегодня утром я пытался найти всем подарки. Потому что сегодня Рождество!

Люцифер заулыбался, а Хлоя почувствовала, что ее терпение уже подходит к концу.

— Сегодня тебя будто подменили. Люцифер, мы работаем вместе уже третий год. Было всякое. Начнем с того, что все это время ты утверждал, что ты и есть настоящий дьявол…

— Но я никакой не дьявол, — прервал ее Люцифер. — Я человек. Из плоти и крови. Такой же, как вы, детектив.

— Конечно, — довольно сказала Хлоя. — Но вот эта твоя необъяснимая способность вытягивать из людей их желания — это то, почему ты здесь, Люцифер, и почему мы терпим все твои выходки, нянчимся с тобой…

Теперь он казался уязвленным, а Хлоя поняла, что наговорила лишнего.

— Мне очень жаль, — Люцифер покачал головой. — Выходит, я больше ничем не могу помочь. Будет лучше, если я уйду.

Это было так неожиданно и настолько не в его стиле, что Хлоя потеряла дар речи. И лишь когда он исчез в конце коридора, смогла закричать ему вслед:

— Люцифер! Я совсем не то хотела сказать.

Он ее уже не услышал.

Разыскав Дэна, Хлоя попросила его продолжить допрос.

— Сегодня от Люцифера нет никакой пользы? — поинтересовался он.

— Лучше не спрашивай.

— Зато он стал такой вежливый.

— Он всегда вежливый, Дэн.

— Только не со мной, — возразил тот. — Вот почему он всегда называет меня детективом Кретином?

— Не всегда, — Хлоя попыталась улыбнуться. — Слушай, Дэн. Просто помоги мне, а?

Едва Дэн, забрав материалы по делу, удалился в допросную, как Хлоя услышала:

— Какие-то проблемы, Декер?

— Нет, лейтенант, — ответила она. — Все в порядке. Дэн продолжит допрос подозреваемого. Он справится.

— А где Люцифер?

— Ушел домой, — призналась она. — Кажется, он сегодня не в духе.

— Я заметил, — кивнул Маркус, нахмурившись. — Лопес сегодня тоже не в духе.

Хлоя бросила на него удивленный взгляд, вспомнив, что ей говорил Люцифер.

— Явилась ко мне почти что в три часа дня. Потому что и так сидела в лабе на выходных. Потребовала поднять ей зарплату в полтора раза. Оплатить сверхурочные. Выдать двух помощников. А, да, еще и три недели отпуска. Ну и кто тогда работать будет?

Они переглянулись. Лейтенант Маркус Пирс не принадлежал к категории тех руководителей, которые стали бы обсуждать одного подчиненного с другим или, не дай боже, просить совета.

— Не понимаю, что с ней такое, — добавил он.

— Ах, и что же с ней такое, — передразнила его Шарлотта.

Хлоя вскинула на нее взгляд: похоже, что та подслушала весь их разговор.

Вот только Маркус нахмурился еще больше.

— Неужели наша милая безотказная Элла все-таки нашла в себе силы повзрослеть? И больше не дает садиться себе на голову? Какая трагедия!

— Ты в этом как-то замешана?

— Надеюсь, — просияла Шарлотта. — Скажем так, я устроила ей краш-курс по трудовому законодательству. Было это, правда, пару месяцев назад, и Элла не очень-то хотела меня слушать. Приятно видеть, что мои старания не прошли даром!

Маркус покачал головой.

— Не стоит доводить своих подчиненных до ручки, лейтенант, и они не будут устраивать вам сюрпризов.

Одно Хлоя поняла быстро: теперь она вела не одно расследование, а два.

И сейчас она даже не знала, какое важнее.

Выскочив в коридор, Хлоя набрала Линду. Пожелала ей счастливого Рождества и быстро перешла к делу.

— Линда, я знаю, что не могу обсуждать с тобой твоих пациентов. Но ситуация очень серьезная. И мне нужна твоя помощь. С Люцифером что-то случилось. Он странно себя ведет. Во-первых, сегодня он вдруг сказал, что он человек, а не…

— Ты сделала правильно, что позвонила, — мгновенно ответила Линда.

**Пять часов вечера, 25 декабря**

— Рада, что ты смог найти время и прийти, Люцифер, — сказала Линда. — Надеюсь, я не нарушила твои планы на вечер.

Люцифер пожал плечами и улыбнулся.

— У меня и не было никаких планов.

Линда не подала и виду. Сейчас она старалась излучать спокойствие и уверенность: звонка Хлои ей вполне хватило, а уж когда Люцифер шагнул в ее кабинет, она сразу поняла, что сегодня ей как никогда потребуется осторожность и ювелирное умение задавать вопросы.

И теперь выходило, что она не ошиблась. Потому что Люцифер, у которого не было никаких планов на вечер — это был какой-то другой, незнакомый ей Люцифер.

— Но ты задумался о подарках для нас, — заметила Линда. — И проявил необыкновенную внимательность.

— Сегодня Рождество, — объяснил Люцифер. — Надеюсь, вам с Аменадиэлем понравится на Гавайях.

— Непременно.

— Мне хочется, чтобы вы были счастливы. И я подумал, что на Гавайях вам никто не будет мешать, и вы сможете разобраться в своих чувствах.

Линда кивнула. Сама она не была так уж уверена в том, что ей надо лететь на Гавайи. Особенно сейчас. Особенно с Аменадиэлем. Она бы предпочла все сделать наоборот: разобраться в чувствах и уж тогда решить, с кем ей отправляться на Гавайи.

— Несколько месяцев назад ты подарил мне другой подарок.

Люцифер помедлил.

— Патрика. На один вечер, — напомнила ему Линда.

Она была готова поклясться, что Люцифер если не покраснел, то как минимум смутился.

— Правда, тогда тебе нужно было подкупить меня.

— Мне жаль это слышать, — ответил Люцифер. — Надеюсь, что я не поставил вас в неудобное положение, доктор.

— Все в порядке. Тогда ты просил об услуге, в которой не было ничего криминального, но я совсем не годилась на то, чтобы ее оказать. Тем не менее, ты был щедр и все равно оставил мне Патрика. Ты очень внимателен, Люцифер.

— Разве это не то, чего люди ожидают от меня?

— Ну, нам всем хочется, чтобы наши партнеры, коллеги или члены семьи соответствовали нашим ожиданиям. Иногда даже слишком. Люди могут ожидать чего угодно, но конечное решение принимаешь ты сам. Расскажешь, как прошел твой день сегодня?

Люцифер задумался.

— Сегодня я старался быть именно таким, — сказал он. — Внимательным. Соответствовать ожиданиям своих коллег в участке. Я ни с кем не спорил. Слушал все, что мне говорили. Делал, что говорили…

Он снова помедлил. Посмотрел куда-то в сторону и произнес:

— Сегодня я пытался быть по-настоящему хорошим человеком.

Линда задержала дыхание.

Хлоя все-таки оказалась права: с Люцифером что-то случилось.

— И как прошел твой эксперимент?

— Плохо, — признался Люцифер. — От меня не было никакой пользы. Надеюсь, что хотя бы подарки на Рождество пригодятся.

— Если не секрет, что ты подарил Хлое?

— Пылесос, — сказал он. — И тостер для ее дочери.

— Очень практично, — ответила Линда. — Почему ты считаешь, что от тебя не было никакой пользы, Люцифер?

— Я не смог помочь в расследовании. Детектив Декер сказала, что я обычно умею вытягивать из людей их желания. Но сегодня у меня ничего не получилось. Кажется, она во мне совершенно разочаровалась.

— Она сказала это вслух?

— Она сказала, что все три года мирилась с моими выходками, потому что у меня была эта необъяснимая способность. Получается, без этой способности я ей не нужен.

— Как ты думаешь, Хлоя действительно так считает?

— Надеюсь, что нет.

В разговоре повисла вязкая пауза.

Люцифер нашелся первым.

— Что со мной происходит, доктор?

Линда вздохнула. За три года она, конечно, узнала много нового о том, как устроен мир, познакомилась с самим дьяволом — даже, о Боже, переспала с ним, причем много раз, и познакомилась с его дисфункциональной семейкой. Но она все еще не могла назвать себя специалистом по проблемам сверхъестественных сущностей. И сейчас будто подошла к той границе, за которой ее знания и умения заканчивались.

Поэтому Линда решила бить наотмашь. А потом, если ничего не получится, призвать на помощь тяжелую артиллерию в виде Аменадиэля. И надеяться, что ангел сможет разобраться, что случилось с другим ангелом.

— Однажды мы с тобой выяснили, что и ты, и Аменадиэль, и другие ваши братья и сестры — вы становитесь теми, кем себя ощущаете. Для вас это такой вариант самоактуализации.

Люцифер пожал плечами и недоуменно на нее посмотрел.

— И что это значит?

— Ну, если дьявол захотел быть человеком, причем внимательным, добрым, соответствующим ожиданиям людей, то он им стал.

— Дьявол?

В следующее мгновение Люцифер вскочил на ноги. На его лице не было ничего, кроме искренней обиды и разочарования.

**Семь часов вечера, 25 декабря**

— Люси? Люси, ты здесь?

Люцифер вздохнул и допил свой виски. А после повернулся на барном стуле.

Почему-то он не ждал ничего хорошего от разговора с братом.

— Привет, — сказал Аменадиэль, озираясь по сторонам и рассматривая совершенно пустой клуб. — Я думал, сегодня у тебя тут вечеринка.

— Сегодня Рождество, — ответил Люцифер. — Все захотят собраться с семьей за столом, устроить рождественский ужин... В общем, я всех отпустил. Патрика и остальных. И сказал, что мы закрываем клуб на два дня.

С минуту Аменадиэль переваривал услышанное. Потом взгромоздился на стул рядом с Люцифером.

— Можно мне выпить?

— Запросто.

Люцифер поставил перед ним пустой стакан и до краев наполнил его «Макалланом». Потом плеснул себе.

— Что с тобой, Люси?

— Ничего, — ответил Люцифер. Он пожал плечами и начал перечислять. — Я хороший человек. Сегодня я даже заглянул в бухгалтерию Lux. Выяснилось, что я честно плачу все налоги. Еще я помогаю полиции раскрывать убийства. Дарю людям подарки на Рождество.

Аменадиэль вздохнул и развел руками.

— Извини, что я без…

— Все в порядке. Почему все стараются убедить меня в том, что я дьявол?

— Люси, — осторожно начал Аменадиэль, — ты помнишь, кто я такой?

— Ты мой брат, — уверенно сказал Люцифер. — Наверное, сводный. Мы не очень похожи, правда?

— Да, мы и вправду разные, — кивнул Аменадиэль. — Но я действительно твой старший брат. Ты помнишь Папу и Маму?

— Смутно.

Подавившись виски, Аменадиэль сначала долго откашливался. Потом все-таки продолжил:

— Давай я все расскажу по порядку. Люси, мы с тобой — ангелы. У нас много братьев и сестер. Тринадцать миллиардов лет назад ты поднял восстание на Небесах, и в качестве наказания Отец отправил тебя в Ад. Которым ты должен управлять оставшуюся вечность. Правда, несколько лет назад ты решил уйти в отпуск.

Застонав, Люцифер закрыл лицо руками.

Аменадиэля это ничуть не остановило.

— Я вот что понял сегодня: в мире должен быть дьявол. Потому что наш Отец создал этот мир таким. В нем есть Ад и Рай, ангелы и дьявол. И если ты отказываешься от того, чтобы править Адом, Отцу придется назначить дьяволом кого-то другого. Иначе произойдет нарушение законов Вселенной.

Люцифер налил себе еще виски — полстакана — и выпил залпом.

Зато у него появилась идея.

— Хорошо, — сказал Люцифер, повернувшись к Аменадиэлю. — Докажи, что ты ангел.

Тот открыт рот, будто хотел что-то сказать, и осекся.

А Люцифер улыбнулся.

— У ангелов должны быть ангельские крылья, верно? Давай. Покажи свои.

— Не могу, Люси, — признался Аменадиэль. — С тех пор, как я поселился на Земле, я потерял значительную часть своих сил. Поэтому у меня больше нет крыльев.

— Вот оно что, — Люцифер поднялся со стула. — Тогда оставь меня в покое. Выход сам найдешь или показать?

Погрустнев, Аменадиэль зашагал в сторону двери.

**Восемь часов вечера, 25 декабря**

В бутылке «Макаллана» не оставалось уже ни капли, и сейчас Люцифер изучал свою коллекцию спиртного. Сняв с барных полок поочередно венесуэльский ром, бурбон и арманьяк, он понял, что не знает, как продолжить этот трудный вечер.

От тяжелого выбора его отвлек шум в дверях клуба, и он нехотя повернулся.

На пороге стояла Мэйз, а с ней Элла и Шарлотта: свежие, сияющие, полные веселья.

В любое другое время Люцифер бы безусловно обрадовался. И, возможно, даже удивился бы подобной компании. Но сегодня все шло наперекосяк с самого утра — точнее, с того момента, как он приехал в участок. Так что Люцифер просто улыбнулся гостям, приглашая их сесть за столик в центре клуба.

Подмигнув, Мэйз забрала у него бутылку бурбона. Цапнула три пустых стакана, наполнила их. Сделав большой глоток, оставила Эллу с Шарлоттой, а сама направилась к Люциферу.

— Вау, — Мэйз влезла на стул рядом. — Дьявол пьет один?

Люциферу стоило огромного труда снова не застонать от отчаяния.

— Скажи мне, Мэйз, — начал он. — Это какой-то розыгрыш? Про дьявола?

— Нет, — она нахмурилась. — Знаешь, вот мне вообще не смешно. Для начала мне позвонила Декер. Пожаловалась, что ты очень странно себя ведешь. Спросила, может я знаю, что с тобой происходит. Потом позвонила Линда. Сказала, что крыша у тебя уехала совсем. Ладно, в ее исполнении это звучало не так грубо. Кстати, я поначалу не удивилась. Потому что крыша у тебя начала отъезжать сразу, как только ты поселился в Лос-Анджелесе…

Налив себе арманьяка, Люцифер перевел взгляд на столик в центре: Элла явно пересказывала Шарлотте какую-то смешную историю и даже кого-то пародировала, а Шарлотта хохотала до упаду.

— … но потом, — продолжила Мэйз, теперь уже ухмыляясь, — мне позвонил твой братик! Аменадиэль! Он сказал, что тебя нужно спасать! Потому что ты все забыл и считаешь себя человеком! Ад остался без Владыки! 

— Мэйз…

— Больше всего мне понравилось, что ты вышвырнул его из клуба!

Люцифер ничего не ответил.

Слушать Мэйз ему больше не хотелось. Он пригубил арманьяк и даже подумал, не присоединиться ли к Элле и Шарлотте. Возможно, хотя бы они объяснят, что значат эти дурацкие шутки про дьявола. Возможно, мисс Элла Лопес с удовольствием поговорит с ним о Боге, а Шарлотта расскажет, как она представляет себе Ад.

— Если честно, я уже утром заметила, что с тобой что-то не так, — продолжала Мэйз. — Когда ты вызвал меня сюда и сказал, что тебе срочно требуется помощь! Нужно купить рождественские подарки! Я посмотрела список и чуть не тронулась головой.

— Но ты помогла, — напомнил ей Люцифер. — Большое тебе спасибо, Мэйз.

— Знаешь, что особенно смешно? Ты прожил несколько лет в Лос-Анджелесе и не знаешь, что двадцать пятого закрыто все. Все моллы, все бутики, вот вообще все.

Люцифер задумался.

— Но ты смогла все отыскать, — его вдруг осенила неприятная догадка. — Только не говори, что тебе пришлось ограбить какой-нибудь торговый центр. 

Мэйз расхохоталась. Салютовала стаканом Шарлотте и Элле и подлила себе рома.

— В отличие от тебя, я не забыла, кто ты такой. А еще я прекрасно помню, кто в Лос-Анджелесе остался перед тобой в долгу. Так что нет, я не грабила магазины. Я просто пришла домой к менеджеру The Grove, — Мэйз покрутила в руке кривой клинок, — и мы с ним поехали на склад. Ах да, он лично упаковал все подарки.

Люцифер почувствовал, что начинает краснеть.

— Как неудобно, — ответил он. — Хорошо, что детектив Декер ничего об этом не знает.

Мэйз покачала головой. Прищурилась, глядя на него, и строго спросила:

— Ты точно не пробовал никаких новых таблеток?

— Ни в коем случае, — уверил он ее.

Посмотрел на Эллу с Шарлоттой, которые уже почти прикончили бурбон, и спросил:

— А вы что-то отмечаете?

— Угу, — хмыкнула Мэйз. — Прибавку к зарплате, двух новых стажеров и три недели отпуска. Не ожидала от нее. Знаешь, а такая Элла мне нравится.

В следующее мгновение его руку будто обожгло.

— Ты с ума сошла?

На тыльной стороне его ладони теперь красовалась царапина.

— Вау, — удивилась Мэйз. Она все еще крутила клинок в руке. — А ты сейчас правда уязвим. Наверно, Декер где-то рядом.

Достав телефон из кармана джинсов, Мэйз пообещала:

— Сейчас проверю…

Проверять не пришлось — Хлоя Декер стояла у самого входа в зал.

Правда, войти внутрь она будто не решалась, и Люцифер сам направился к ней.

— С тобой все в порядке? — спросила Хлоя, озираясь по сторонам.

— Со мной как всегда, — ответил Люцифер с улыбкой. — Мой обычный вторник. Ну, почти. Вон, мисс Лопес отмечает прибавку к зарплате, а еще ей подарили стажера…

— Двух! — закричала Элла. — Двух стажеров.

— И отпуск! — это уже была Шарлотта.

— Тогда хорошо, — кивнула Хлоя. — Счастливого Рождества, Люцифер.

— Счастливого Рождества, детектив.

Попрощавшись с Хлоей, Люцифер захватил с собой бутылку арманьяка и пошел к лифту.

— Люцифер, ты куда? — окликнула его Мэйз. — Тебе надо кое-что увидеть.

Он обернулся. На мгновение ему показалось, что левая щека у Мэйз словно прогнила насквозь — настолько, что стали видны зубы и кости.

Люцифер покачал головой.

«Кажется, я слишком много выпил», — решил он.

**Десять часов вечера, 25 декабря**

Сегодня как никогда прежде Хлоя была благодарна матери за то, что та — совершенно неожиданно — решила приехать на Рождество и помогла с ужином. Сама бы она просто не успела: и она, и Дэн надолго задержались в участке.

То есть Дэн успел хотя бы приготовить клюквенный соус. И присматривал за Трикси, пока Хлоя ездила в Lux, сделав по дороге огромный крюк.

— А где Люцифер, мама? — вдруг спросила Трикси.

— Действительно, — подключилась Пенелопа. — Где твой очаровательный коллега, Хлоя?

Дэн покачал головой. Отставив кружку с эггногом в сторону, Хлоя сперва помедлила: иногда в присутствии матери ей приходилось тщательнее подбирать слова.

— Последний раз я видела его с другими нашими очаровательными коллегами, — ответила она.

— Это с кем, интересно? — полюбопытствовал Дэн.

— С Эллой и Шарлоттой. И с Мэйз, конечно. Так что с ним все в порядке.

Пенелопа понимающе кивнула.

— Надо было пригласить их к нам, — заметила Трикси.

Хлоя улыбнулась и пожала плечами.

— У Шарлотты есть семья, — объяснила она, заметив, как напрягся Дэн. — Элла говорила что-то о родственниках. А Мэйз, ну ты же знаешь ее, она просто обещала быть немного попозже.

Трикси потянула к себе тарелку с недоеденным кексом. И вдруг вспомнила:

— Он мне подарил тостер! А маме — пылесос, представляешь?

— Звучит просто замечательно, — заулыбалась Пенелопа. — У твоей мамы очень заботливый партнер по работе.

— Это так странно, — продолжила Трикси. — Как будто это был не Люцифер, а кто-то другой. Вот поэтому надо было позвать Люцифера сюда.

Пенелопа снова раскрыла рот, но к счастью Дэн нашелся первым.

— На следующих выходных обязательно, — сказал он. — Соберемся все вместе. И ты спросишь его про тостер. Кстати, Пенелопа, твой эггног получился превосходно!

Спустя еще полчаса, когда они вместе убрали почти всю посуду, Пенелопа наконец засобиралась домой, а Трикси — после долгих уговоров и объяснений, почему ей не нужно ждать Мэйз в двенадцатом часу вечера — ушла спать. 

— Ну, я тоже поеду, — сказал Дэн. — Поздно уже. Завтра мы дежурим, помнишь?

— Да. Спасибо, что смог прийти, — ответила Хлоя. — Это очень важно для Трикси.

— Угу, — кивнул он. И снова помедлил. — Тебя что-то тревожит?

Хлоя вздохнула и прислонилась к стене гостиной.

— Я уверена, что Джим Бишоп и есть тот, кто нам нужен. Да, наш первый подозреваемый. Дэн, но ведь все сходится. Джим и Эрик давно не ладили, продавать долю в бизнесе Эрик отказался, а участвовать в сделках Джима не хотел. А теперь у Джима развязаны руки. В общем, мотив у него был.

— А еще у него железное алиби. В то утро он был в фитнес-клубе.

— Где больше никого в то утро не было. А камера оказалась выключена. И кстати, владелец фитнес-клуба тоже задолжал Джиму денег, — заметила Хлоя. — Тебе не кажется, что здесь что-то не сходится?

Дэн покачал головой. Взял кусочек кекса с забытой на диванном столике тарелки Трикси и отправил в рот.

— Рождественский вечер, а мы с тобой все равно обсуждаем убийство.

— Да, — согласилась Хлоя. — Жаль, что Люцифер не смог разговорить его на допросе. Не понимаю, что с ним происходит?

— Понятия не имею. Вроде все как всегда. В смысле, Люцифер всегда был странный. До сих пор говорит, что он дьявол. Это как, нормально?

— Нет, не как всегда. Понимаешь, сегодня он впервые назвал себя человеком.

— Ну да, и в его случае это как раз ненормально.

— … сказал, что от него нет никакой пользы, — продолжила Хлоя. И вдруг не на шутку испугалась. — А если он откажется работать с нами? И больше не придет в участок?

— Придет, — уверенно кивнул Дэн. — Знаешь, я все-таки поеду. Слушай, а Трикси точно легла спать? Или смотрит мультики на айпаде?

Он шагнул к двери, ведущей в комнату дочери, и прислушался.

— Вроде спит.

— Я потом проверю, — пообещала Хлоя.

Когда Дэн уехал, на пороге как раз появилась Мэйз.

— Пахнет вкусно, — объявила она, стягивая с себя кожаную куртку. — А выпить есть что-нибудь?

— Конечно, — кивнула Хлоя. — Зря ты не пришла раньше. Мама приготовила индейку, впрочем, от нее осталась целая половина.

— Сейчас попробую.

Мэйз немедленно отправилась к холодильнику.

Хлоя решила ненадолго составить ей компанию: все-таки рождественский вечер.

Понаблюдала, как Мэйз своим же ножом откромсала большой кусок индейки, и спросила:

— Скажи, с Люцифером все в порядке?

— Ну как тебе сказать, Декер. С тех пор, как он переехал в Лос-Анджелес, я лично не удивляюсь ничему, что происходит у него в голове.

— Ладно, — решила Хлоя. — Посмотрим, что будет завтра.

**Час ночи, 26 декабря**

Он уже и не помнил, сколько простоял на балконе и сколько сигарет выкурил.

Зато в голове понемногу прояснялось. После бурбона и арманьяка Люцифер сел за пианино и почувствовал, что пальцы плохо слушаются, а глаза слипаются, и очень хочется спать. Он отлично помнил, что раньше употреблял алкоголь в значительно больших количествах.

И прекрасно понимал, что сейчас это было меньшей из его проблем.

Он весь день, с самого утра, пытался угодить своим коллегам и друзьям. Как сказала доктор Мартин, пытался соответствовать их ожиданиям.

И не смог. Людям вокруг него был нужен кто-то другой, а не хороший, положительный мистер Морнингстар.

Которого они почему-то еще и считали дьяволом.

— Люцифер!

Он оглянулся — в дверях лифта стояла Трикси. В руках у нее был большой подарочный пакет.

— Привет!

— Привет, — ответил Люцифер. — Ты опять взяла мамин телефон и вызвала Убер?

— В следующий раз мама не будет забывать телефон где попало, — уверенно заметила Трикси, даже не став отпираться. — А вместо пароля у нее стоит опознавание лица. Так что я распечатала ее фотографию, и все получилось!

— И ты уже давно так делаешь.

— Конечно. Только не говори ей этого, ладно?

— Ладно, — пообещал он. — Но мне придется отвезти тебя домой.

Трикси улыбнулась.

— Сначала самое важное, — ответила она, протягивая ему пакет. — Счастливого Рождества, Люцифер!

— Спасибо.

Из пакета он извлек огромный лист, свернутый в рулон и перевязанный бантом.

— Похоже на схемы, которые твоя мама рисует, когда мы с ней ловим преступников, — сказал Люцифер, разворачивая лист прямо на пианино.

Трикси пришлось залезть на стул.

— Только здесь все наоборот, — объяснила она. — Видишь, в центре ты. Тут мама и папа. Переживают о том, что ты больше не придешь в участок, а если так, они больше не поймают ни одного злодея. Это Мэйз. Делает вид, что ей все равно. Потому что это, ну, Мэйз. Но я же вижу, как она волнуется. И как она рада, когда ты рядом. Здесь Линда. Говорит маме, что никогда не встречала никого, похожего на тебя, и что ты необыкновенный. И, конечно, Элла. Однажды Элла зашла к нам домой и сказала, что не представляет, что будет, если тебе вдруг надоест ей помогать. Это Шарлотта. Мне хотелось, чтобы она получилась красивой, но наверно мне еще надо потренироваться. В общем, Шарлотте ты тоже очень нравишься.

— Это прекрасный подарок, — ответил Люцифер. — Я очень польщен, Беатрис.

— Трикси, — поправила его она. — Было бы лучше, если бы и мама, и папа, и Элла, и Мэйз, и все остальные просто сказали бы, что ты нравишься им таким, какой ты есть. Но поскольку взрослые порой идиоты, я решила, что надо нарисовать все так, как оно есть на самом деле.

Люцифер улыбнулся: что говорить, он просто не знал.

Трикси вдруг соскочила со стула.

— Знаешь, я не обижусь, если ты свернешь мой рисунок в трубочку и засунешь далеко в шкаф. Вешать на стену правда не надо, — она оглядела пентхаус. — Но мне будет приятно, если ты его все-таки сохранишь. А когда я научусь рисовать лучше, я просто принесу тебе новый, хорошо?

— Хорошо.

Она снова обвела глазами жилище Люцифера и просеменила к дивану.

Плюхнулась на него и сказала:

— Взрослым гостям ты точно предлагаешь выпить.

— Вряд ли твоя мама одобрит… — Люцифер помедлил. — Ладно. Колу или спрайт?

Ответить Трикси не успела. Она что-то углядела под креслом напротив и поползла туда.

А потом вытащила на свет глиняного человечка.

— Вау, — восхитилась Трикси. — Это какое-то древнее сокровище? Ты украл его из Музея естественной истории?

Люцифер вдруг понял, что не помнит. Что он точно видел этого глиняного человечка, точно держал в руках и, кажется, его сюда приволокла Элла.

Они тогда еще пили текилу. Говорили обо всякой ерунде.

А потом что-то случилось.

— Это амулет ацтеков, — произнес Люцифер, напрягая память. — Кажется, он исполняет желания. Ну, так сказала мисс Лопес.

— Вот это да? А можно и мне попробовать? — Трикси все вертела человечка в руках, точно пыталась прочитать иероглифы у него на боку. — Хочу, чтобы папа наконец понял, что «Красный бархат» я теперь люблю больше, чем тот шоколадный торт с карамелью…

Телефон Люцифера неожиданно зазвенел — и Трикси выронила амулет.

— Мне так стыдно, — сказала она, закрывая лицо руками. — Элла очень на меня обидится?

— Нет, — ответил Люцифер. — Потому что желания мисс Лопес уже исполнились.

Конечно, звонила Хлоя.

Конечно, она только что обнаружила, что дочери нет дома.

— Трикси привезла мне подарок, — объяснил ей Люцифер. — Не ругай ее. Будем у вас через полчаса.

Люцифер знал, что обещает: улицы Лос-Анджелеса в этот час уже были пусты, и ровно через полчаса он действительно припарковал Корвет у дома Хлои Декер. Еще раз поблагодарил Трикси за визит, попрощался с Хлоей, а сам поехал в полицейский участок.

Забрал материалы по Джиму Бишопу и, просмотрев их, решил, что ему стоит еще раз поговорить с подозреваемым.

**Десять часов утра, 26 декабря**

— То есть, у нас есть признание? — спросил Маркус.

— Да, — ответила Хлоя. — Джим Бишоп написал явку с повинной. И тот владелец фитнес-клуба тоже. Он подтвердил, что под давлением Бишопа дал ложные показания.

— Хорошая работа, Декер. Только почему мне кажется, что Люцифер…

Маркус не договорил. Просто махнул рукой, и Хлоя поняла, что совещание закончилось.

Выйдя в коридор, она чуть не столкнулась с Эллой.

— Как дела? — спросила Хлоя.

Конечно, Элла сперва крепко обняла ее и лишь потом ответила:

— Столько всего случилось! Даже не верится! В понедельник из Сан-Франциско прибудет мой первый стажер, Питер Хэнкс его зовут, и я уже дождаться не могу, буду всему его обучать!

Элла все улыбалась и сияла, все рассказывала про этого Хэнкса, а потом вдруг покачала головой.

— Слушай, но вот как у меня хватило наглости вчера? Я сегодня с утра проснулась и подумала, может, это приснилось мне все? Может, я зря все это…

— Не зря, — сказала Шарлотта, только что поднявшаяся по лестнице. — И я лично прослежу, чтобы ты так никогда больше не думала.

Оставив Шарлотту с Эллой, Хлоя сходила на кухню за кофе.

А когда наконец решила вернуться к себе, чтобы дописать отчет, увидела, что стол ее занят.

Потому что Люцифер уже сидел там, сдвинув папки в разные стороны и болтая ногами.

Вид у Дэна был понурый.

— … ты не смог даже выяснить, что твоя дочь давно уже ненавидит этот шоколадный торт с карамелью. Кто тебе вообще доверил работу с уликами, детектив Кретин?

При виде Хлои Дэн встрепенулся — и мигом кинулся прочь.

— Доброе утро, Люцифер, — сказала Хлоя. — Спасибо за помощь. Джим Бишоп, конечно, не сказал, кто его навестил ночью…

Люцифер с интересом посмотрел на нее.

В любое другое время Хлоя непременно прочитала бы ему отповедь о том, что выбивать признания из преступников нельзя и что допрос должен происходить в присутствии офицера полиции, а он, Люцифер Морнингстар, просто гражданский консультант, и…

Хлоя поняла, что ничего этого она Люциферу не скажет.

Во всяком случае, не сегодня.

— Если уж совсем честно, мне этого Бишопа совсем не жаль, — призналась Хлоя. — И еще, Люцифер. Может, ты все-таки объяснишь мне, что с тобой вчера было?

Тот картинно вздохнул. Сперва помедлил, склонил голову набок и произнес:

— Ну, я очень хотел ненадолго побыть человеком.

— Люцифер, — сказала Хлоя. — Я очень рада, что ты вернулся. И что ты такой, как всегда.


End file.
